


Knot Fully Human

by Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi



Series: Knot Fully Human [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Hux's alien dick, I don't know what possessed me to do this, Knotting, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, PWP, Top Armitage Hux, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi
Summary: Broke: "Hux is a xenophobe"Woke: "With a fully Arkanis mother, Hux is a half-human hybrid and his xenophobia is a deeply ingrained self-hatred that comes from his abusive father"Bespoke: "See above, AND Hux has an alien dick"And Kylo Ren had no idea going in.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Knot Fully Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680802
Comments: 20
Kudos: 246





	Knot Fully Human

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice.  
> This is my first porn fic and I’m a sleep deprived asexual.

* * *

If Kylo had known that Hux’s pale eyes were common on a planet that was under constant overcast.

If Kylo had known that Hux’s accent was different because his mouth was physically incapable of wrapping around certain sounds.

If Kylo had known that Hux’s slightly sharper teeth were the result of a mostly meat-based diet of a people who lacked the sunshine necessary for agriculture.

Maybe if Kylo had worked out that Hux wasn’t entirely human, then he’d have been more prepared for what was to come.

Then again, yanking Hux into a kiss one day while arguing in Kylo’s quarters hadn’t exactly been planned.

It was as fierce as their argument had been. Verbal blows traded for bitten lips, sneering remarks replaced by breathy moans, fisted threats swapped for hands that rushed to divest the other of every scrap of fabric. Kylo’s heavy cloak joined Hux’s greatcoat on the floor. Components of a tailored, pressed uniform mixed with scraps of tattered, worn cloth every passing second.

Before long they were standing, entangled in each other’s naked limbs. Kylo stepped back to pull Hux along to the bed, only to pause as he saw Hux’s hard cock sway from the movement. And an idea struck him in that moment. A way to steal every semblance of poised control away from the pompous, academy-bred general.

Kylo sunk to his knees.

He glanced up at Hux, who stared down at him calmly, but his red, kiss-teased lips slightly agape betrayed how close he already was to coming undone. Kylo smirked at the thought of making him scream.

Kylo placed the tip of Hux’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently but being careful to not take any more in. He lapped at the general’s slit, using the barest touch of teeth above and below to contrast the softness of his tongue. He glanced up and saw Hux breathing heavier, but still far too even for Kylo’s liking.

“Do you even want this?” He teased, easily shaping the words with the rest of his mouth so empty.

"Yes,” Hux moaned as Kylo took him in a few more centimeters. “Yes, n-now, while you still can.”

Kylo hummed, acquiescing to what was probably the closing thing to begging he’d ever get from the general, and wondered what exactly he’d meant by _still can_. Did he just want this to be a one-time thing? As if he could get the best blowjob of his life and not come back, on hands and knees, pleading for more?

Kylo took Hux another three inches into his mouth, touching the back of his throat, and hummed. He relished the way Hux gutturally moaned above him and leaned over Kylo’s head like he was having trouble keeping himself up right. He’d better have a kriffing hard time standing.

Hux grew harder under Kylo’s ministrations, keening and grunting as Kylo pulled him in deeper and hollowed his cheeks with a powerful suck. Precum as salty as sea brine slid down his throat and coated his tongue as he slid off. Kylo leaned back on his heels, pulling his mouth off entirely, and massaged Hux’s balls as he spoke.

“While **I** still can?” He managed to make it sound teasing despite his hoarse voice. “You make it sound like you won’t be back begging for more for the rest of your life.”

He takes Hux back in before he can answer, pulling a loud moan from the general as his cock hit the back of Kylo’s throat and went deeper. Kylo paused, wondering if Hux was bigger than a second ago or if he was just getting tired, and slid down another handful of centimeters until his nose was tickled by Hux’s wiry hairs. Feeling curious, he inhaled and felt his mind spin a bit under the heady scent trapped within the curls.

Hux was utterly wrecked above him, his fingers digging into Kylo’s hair and scratching at his scalp with short nails. His chest rose and fell in short gasps while his eyes fluttered behind half open eyes. He yanked on Kylo’s hair again when Kylo swallowed around Hux’s length.

“Oh, I’ll be back, believe me. And I’ll gladly allow this as long as I can.”

Oh. Oh well that made almost too much sense. Hux was just premature. Well that was actually perfect. Kylo would gladly suffer swallowing a bit of come for the chance to rub Hux’s poor stamina into his face later. And an orgasm was probably going to make the man all the more debauched when Kylo fucked him senseless into the mattress later. Kylo hummed, imaging how Hux would be absolutely mewling as he came again around Kylo’s cock.

He pulled back halfway, letting his teeth scrap gently along Hux’s cock as it withdrew and slid it back down, lavishing it with his tongue as it passed. He rocked back and forth, occasionally pulling long sucks that always forced a shiver to run through Hux’s body looming above him.

Any second now.

Kylo’s jaw ached as he took Hux in again, finding his nose just short of Hux’s pubic hair after feeling Hux’s cock nudge the same spot in his throat as before. He must have been getting tired. He closed the final few centimeters and sucked hard, groaning when Hux twisted his fists into his hair and pushed until Kylo’s mouth was kissing Hux’s balls. Kylo continued steadfastly, certain that with how hard he was sucking Hux was sure to come at any second now, any second now…any second.

Kylo pulled away, dragging air in through his nose the moment Hux’s cock cleared his throat, but before he could remove himself entirely, the hands tangled in his hair tightened and jerked him back forward, ramming the thick cock back down his throat. Kylo barely had time to choke before his head was pulled back and Hux’s dick perched on his lips, only to be plunged back in.

Hux moaned above him, less breathy than before, but deeper, rougher. He slammed his hips forward, sinking himself further into Kylo’s mouth each time he pulled Kylo forward onto his cock. Kylo could feel drool slopping through his numb lips as they stretched a tiny bit more with each thrust. Tears gathered in his eyes as his throat, rubbed raw, spasmed from the motions, but the clenching of his abused throat only seemed to spur Hux on as he went faster and deeper.

And Kylo would be damned if it wasn’t just a little bit hot.

A few more thrusts later, and Kylo’s mouth kissed something even _bigger_ on the end of Hux’s cock. Something massive enough to block his nose from being buried in Hux’s hair as Hux drove himself in. He tried to see what exactly it was, but the tears in his eyes and air not in his throat made him feel dizzy and a little lost to anything that wasn’t the thick cock consuming his attention.

And just like that, when Hux yanked Kylo off his cock, he stopped. Kylo, not wanting to assume it was over, gulped in as much air as he could take. He was too busy forcing air into his lungs to fight Hux as he pulled Kylo to his feet. The kiss that Hux threw at him though, did catch his attention. Just like with his cock, Hux had no reservations about cutting off Kylo’s airway, if his tongue deep in his mouth was any indication.

But alas, Kylo should have known the warm tongue teasing his palate was just a distraction from Hux walking the two over to the bed. The rude awaking of this fact came when Hux pushed him backwards onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Before Kylo could –politely—inform Hux that he had the positioning backwards, the sly bastard started to ravage his mouth again. If he thought he’d be able to distract Kylo again with some simple making out then he- oh, that, that felt very good. Kylo canted his hips up to meet Hux’s cock as he rolled his hips back down again onto Kylo’s groin.

It wasn’t exactly how Kylo expected the night to go, but he –and more importantly his dick—was too caught up in the hefty weight rutting into his pelvis and the perfect way Hux’s bones framed his own cock to care. He barely even noticed the fingertips slicked with lube until one finger sank into him, knuckle deep, and curled harsh enough to roll his eyes back.

Hux leaned down and ravished Kylo’s thighs, kissing and nibbling and sucking the soft skin as he stretched Kylo with one finger, then two, then three. Kylo trembled under Hux’s attention, clenching down around Hux’s fingers and thrusting himself onto them like some Outer Rim whore. Hux only had his third finger in Kylo for all of two minutes before Kylo just couldn’t take it anymore. There was no way in hell he was coming without the main event.

“More,” he forced from his slack jaw.

Hux nodded and moved to add a fourth, but Kylo grabbed his wrist before he could sink it in.

“ _More_ ,” he emphasized by rolling his hips up and into Hux’s cock, his breath faltering as he imagined it inside him like those fingers.

“You’re not ready yet,” Hux said, biting his lip as Kylo rutted their groins together again. “You, you need-” Kylo cut him off with another cant upwards.

“Now. Give it to me now Hux.”

“Tch, fine. You want it now?”

The tip of Hux’s cock touched Kylo’s entrance, and for the first time in his life Kylo regretted his impatience as Hux eased his thick head through Kylo’s rim. The pressure burned as his muscles remained tight and just when Kylo felt like he was about to both combust and be torn in half, Hux’s head slipped through.

Kylo exhaled, not realizing he’d been holding his breath against the intrusion. At his exhale, his lower half relaxed enough for Hux to slide a little further in. Kylo moaned as the head of Hux’s cock brushed against his prostate, doubling his volume when Hux backed up a bit only to ram his cock back in and press hard against the same area. Spots blinked on the edges of his vision as Hux repeated the motion once, twice, thrice more. Kylo caught his breath while Hux focused on pushing more of his throbbing cock into him.

The stretch seemed to go on forever. Every moment Kylo had thought, surely it must be in by now, Hux kept going. Minutes went by and Kylo could feel Hux deeper inside than any previous partner he’d fumbled around with in his youth. And the girth was something else, pressing into his prostate just with the thickness alone.

There was no way. No fucking way. Kylo knew what he could fit into his mouth, and at no point in any universe could Kylo have fit something this massive down his throat. And yet here he was, taking it up the ass like a champ (minus the tears pooling in his eyes and the whines slipping from his throat).

An eternity later, Hux bottomed out and Kylo just tried to focus on breathing, accommodating his body and mind to the enormous cock he was now sheathed on. It was made difficult though, when every breath pulled the skin of his abdomen tight enough to _see_ the faint outline of a bulge, a hint, as to what was inside him.

Kylo shuddered at the reminder and tried to take another calming breath. Hux, though, seemed to have lost his patience and pulled out halfway. A startled moan was knocked out of Kylo’s open mouth when Hux dove back in, his skin slapping against Kylo’s lewdly with the excess lube. He drove forward, harsh and fast, sinking into the hilt with every snap of his hips.

Hux grabbed Kylo’s legs and bent them back, over his shoulders, and it wasn’t long before his new angle was proven to be just right for Kylo to see stars and once Hux noticed it, he targeted that sweet spot like it was marksmanship qualifications. Every stroke against that bundle of nerves had Kylo making new sounds he didn’t even know he could make at volumes he would have been ashamed of if he didn’t feel so kriffing good.

When Kylo felt well enough to roll his eyes back down from his skull, he glanced down to see their union, almost coming on the spot from the sight of Hux’s thick cock sinking in and out of him. Seeing it now, there was no doubt that it was bigger than before, as if the feeling in his ass weren’t already enough to confirm that. Though there was something else that caught his attention when he realized that the skin touching his ass wasn’t Hux’s hips or even his balls.

It was something else.

In fact, it was that same something else he’d felt when his mouth was being fucked almost as good as his ass. What was it? It looked like it was a part of Hux’s dick, even if it was maybe an extra 2 cm in diameter and looked almost, bumpy. As it touched Kylo’s entrance, again and again, Kylo began to wonder if that thing was meant to go in him. And if it was, well then why the hell hadn’t Hux shoved it in already?

He bent his knee, knocking his heel between Hux’s shoulder blades. It was typical that Kylo had to do all the work around here.

“You’re-” he broke off when a roll of Hux’s hips hit him with a delicious wave of toe-curling euphoria, “-not done. F-fuck, oh stars, fuck me properly.”

“Don’t you think I’m trying?” Hux snapped, abandoning his hold on Kylo’s legs for his hips, anchoring his fingers in deep. Kylo instinctively clenched under the touch, prompting a stuttering moan from Hux, and faintly hoped there would be bruises.

“Then try harder,” Kylo replied, just to be contrary. He was about to say something else instigating when Hux looked up from his work to meet Kylo’s eyes.

The sight of Hux’s hungry eyes, almost black from how blown his pupils were, should not have been enough for Kylo to literally forget what he was about to say. And it certainly wasn’t the deciding factor that pushed him faster to completion and made him want to have Hux lean down and bite him on his everywhere.

Okay those were the hottest damn eyes he’d ever seen and Kylo shuddered around Hux’s cock at the knowledge that those eyes were on him and only him. A few more thrusts and Kylo could feel himself teetering on the edge, could feel the coil low in his stomach tighten in anticipation. His breathing almost stopped as he started to make out the bright white light that would guide him to-

Hux pulled himself fully out of Kylo.

“Not enough.” He growled and Kylo was just forming a protest when Hux flipped him over onto his stomach. Hux yanked his hips up, forcing Kylo’s face down into the sheets.

“I’ll have to fuck you like the bitch you are.” The words went straight to Kylo’s groin and Hux sank into Kylo with one, violent shove.

Kylo came right then with a shout, his vocal cords burning from the effort. As he rode the high from his orgasm all sounds slipped away, muffled by the pounding in his ears. His vision briefly disappeared as well, just an endless expanse of white that slowly shifted back to the dark grey sheets he was being rocked into. He realized that sound was gradually returning as well once the deep grunts behind him picked back up.

Hux continued fucking into Kylo, harder than before. He was pistoning himself in and out of Kylo with this new angle and Kylo was able to do nothing else but tremble and shake from the over sensitization of it all. This all-consuming feeling was made all the worse when Hux leaned down, covering Kylo’s back with his hot chest, and sank his teeth into Kylo’s shoulder. He lapped at the blood, alternating between sucking and nibbling at the wound, before mouthing his way up Kylo’s neck. He stopped just behind Kylo’s ear.

“Relax,” he murmured, voice deep and smooth despite the heavy breaths Kylo could feel against his back. “You’re being so good for me. Let me in. I can’t fill you up if you don’t let me in.” He nibbled on Kylo’s earlobe. Kylo could feel that Hux’s lips were curled unmistakably into a smile.

He focused on the overwhelming orgasm that just wracked through him, trying to bring back the profound relaxation that had settled in his core upon completion. He felt that huge protrusion touching his entrance and tried not to flinch at the idea of it breaching him. Despite a remnant fear that it would tear him apart, Kylo melted at the idea of something that big filling him completely. He wanted it, stars he wanted to feel it, and struggled to keep his lower half loose and inviting as Hux continued to pound into him.

“Good,” Hux groaned, still gently kissing behind his ear while his thrusts grew more forceful. “Oh, you’re so good for me.”

With one final snap, Kylo finally felt it. It was hard, stiff like something organic shouldn’t be, and covered in blunt ridges the dug into his prostate like knuckles. All it took were a few strokes from this amazing addition to Hux’s dick before Kylo was coming again, shouting as the dry orgasm wracked through his body.

Kylo twitched around Hux’s cock, still rocking into him despite not pulling out at all. But even with his thrusts shallow, Hux made the most of it by pushing his hips flush to Kylo’s ass and grinding into him. Each touch of those ridges against his overworked prostate had Kylo trembling and clenching around Hux’s cock. Within a few minutes, Hux finally shuddered above Kylo and came with a low moan that ran shivers up his spine.

Hux’s come gushed deep into Kylo, and with another twitch of Hux’s hips a second pulse sent it all further in, followed by another. Kylo unintentionally flexed around Hux’s cock as a fourth wave of come poured out and joined the rest. Kylo was shaking as a fifth surge shot out and Hux finally collapsed against Kylo’s back with a content sigh. Unsure where exactly it had all come from and, more importantly, where it had all gone, Kylo could feel the heavy weight of Hux’s load inside him with every breath he pulled.

Kylo waited for Hux to roll off him, since both of them have achieved their goal. Well, Kylo got his twice, so he was the real winner between the two, as usual. When Hux didn’t immediately get off, Kylo decided to give Hux the polite amount of time for his pants to subside before knocking him off.

Once Hux’s breaths were slow and even, Kylo nudged him in the side, digging between what felt like his ribs, but found that Hux would not slide off even after he applied what should have been enough force. Instead, he remained steadfastly attached thanks to, judging by the pressure on his ass, his cock.

“What’s going on? Why,” Kylo wriggled again, and Hux’s responding moan sent a ripple down his spine.

“Why am I stuck to your dick?”

“Stuck _on_ my dick, Kylo. Please, proper grammar.” Hux’s lips brushed against Kylo’s neck as he spoke.

“Why am I stuck _on_ your dick?” Kylo tried to stay annoyed as Hux began to softly kiss his neck.

“It’s my knot.” Hux licked Kylo’s skin before latching his mouth on.

“Y-your knot?” Kylo shivered as Hux alternated between sucking and kissing.

“Mhm,” Hux released his abused skin with a pop of wet lips. “Yes, but it won’t last forever. Just an hour or so.”

“An hour?”

“Yes, though it may be a bit longer than usual since you went and got me so worked up with that mouth of yours. Holding myself back for you, for so long? Well, there were bound to be consequences.” He nibbled on the expanse of skin between Kylo’s neck and shoulder, languidly rolling his hips so Kylo could feel his half-hard cock against his walls.

“But don’t worry. You’ll have plenty of opportunities to milk me before it’s gone.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this is VERY different from what I usually post and I have no idea where this thing came from.  
> Maybe I got briefly possessed by Oscar Wilde and he wanted to spend his brief time on the mortal coil writing gay porn?  
> Or, more likely, I've fallen a bit too deep into the Kylux dumpster heap.


End file.
